


The Reset

by Aunder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: characters have been renamed but i assure you they are them., it came to me in a dream, shitpost, solluxander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder
Summary: Aka I thought up a cool story-line and my dream blew it out of proportion and i woke up urgently needing to write this.Please ignore the stupid names. I didn't come up with them but I can't for the life of me remember where they're from. Have fun deciphering them.





	The Reset

The kids stared up at the once metal doorway, now visible and open-wide for entry. Dab looked at John coolly.

“Step I've stopped counting at this point achieved. Now what?”

John took a step forward without looking at Dab, choosing instead to stare with awe into the darkness.

“Personally,” Jadeite stepped up and set a hand on John’s shoulder, “I think we should go in. My brother has always said to never shy from adventure.”

“Your brother also ended up in holding because of adventure.”

“YOUR brother is the one that dared Jack to lick the painting.”

“Your brother could’ve back out.”

Rosemary sighed politely and silenced the bickering.

“John?”

John turned to Rosemary suddenly.

“Rosemary, what do you think? You’re like psychic or something right.”

Jadeite knocked John upside the head, while Rosemary simply raised an elegant eyebrow.

“It’s called psychology you useless horse breed.”

Dab whistled.

“That’s a new one, gotta write down this stuff. Too good to be sold, too bad to say twice. But three times is fine.”

“That doesn’t rhyme brother dear.”

“Shut it Lalonge.”

Rosemary gave an innocent smile.

“But the door is open? Would you risk your twin’s safety for a closed door.”

Dab didn’t change.

“Maybe the door is letting in a draft. Maybe I’m cold. Maybe your not really my sister and Jade is and we’re dealing with some Switched At Birth Bull right now.”

Rose let the conversation drop.

“Perhaps, we can ask when we return. John,” Rosemary stepped forward, “I think we should go in. This is where our maps have taken us after all.”

John nodded, and they all went in through the door.

A long spiral stairway greeted them, and they begrudgingly started down. Unknownst to the kids, the door had closed behind them, and some familiar faces awaited them at the bottom.

Soon they reached the end and were quite surprised to see their trolling friends waiting.

“Vrisktoria?”

The black-haired girl smirked and waved.

“Wassup Egderp. Sorry, winner takes all.”

Teresa leaned against her walking cane, glasses glimmering anime in the low light.

“Wasn’t aware this was a competition Vrisktoria.”

She shrugged, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, gesturing to a large computer at the back of the room.

“Shall we get started?”

Everyone crowded around as John looked at the buttons with Carcathune. 

“I think this one here-“

“Already pressed it.”

“But what about if we pressed this one too at the same time?”

“We did that.”

“Okay but this one looks like a power button.”

“...”

“I’m gonna press it.”

“Shouldn’t we-“

The monitor flickered to life suddenly showing a command prompt, a clock, and the date.

“Uhhh”

John threw his hands in the air.

“We did it!”

Vrisktoria pushed Solluxander up front.

“Alright nerd. Your turn. You do computer stuff.”

Solluxander huffed and fixed his glasses.

“Whatever.”

He pushed a couple numbers and suddenly lines of code went across the screen at a rapid pace.

Juanitavros stared nervously at the screen. “Can you even read that?”

“I could read it a lot better if you stopped talking.”

For the next few minutes, it was silent until finally the numbers stopped and a prompt came up.

 

  
Access Denied.  
System Malfunction.  
Restart? Yes_ No_

 

Vrisktoria and John nodded to each other.

“Press it.”

 

 

 

And the clock turned back.


End file.
